


【VD】锁在阁楼里的彩虹泡泡

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 说好的新春贺文先看预警！先看预警！先看预警！==是幼哥和幼但，双子都不满7岁如果有任何不符合人体工程学的部分别问，问就是恶魔血统的锅。=窝觉得自己实在有够变态的，快要被罪恶感淹没了。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	【VD】锁在阁楼里的彩虹泡泡

【DMC/VD】锁在阁楼里的彩虹泡泡

“你在做什么，Dante。”  
Vergil回到房间里的时候，他的孪生弟弟背对着房门坐在属于他自己的那张小床的角落里，午后的骄阳被他用窗帘遮住了大半，窗帘与窗户之间还留着不小的空隙，窗帘的下摆也皱皱巴巴堆了一个角在窗台上。Vergil一看就知道这一定是他的孪生弟弟咋咋呼呼随手拉上的。  
听见房间里突兀响起孪生兄长一本正经的童音，Dante缩在一起的肩膀非常明显地跳了个激灵，他慌慌张张地抓着手里的东西挡在肚子前，机械地扭过半边脸，干巴巴地和站在门口的Vergil打招呼。  
“呃……嘿、Vergil。你的书都看完了吗？”  
“你在做什么。”  
Vergil关上房门，下意识地落了锁，他也不清楚为什么会这么做，但或许是双胞胎的某种特有感应，他知道Dante绝对没做什么好事。  
他扳过Dante的肩膀，强硬地抓住挡在他孪生弟弟肚子前的物体。那是一本薄薄的杂志，并且Vergil觉得他应该不是第一次见到它。  
但这不重要。  
Dante有些尴尬地瑟缩了一下，他的短裤褪下一半，白嫩的大腿中间耷拉着某个非常私密的，粉嫩且软趴趴的器官。  
“我只是、我只是好奇！而且这根本一点都不管用！”  
Dante的耳根子红了起来，他提高了语调，并仿佛是要证实自己的观点一样用手指戳了戳软趴趴的阴茎，那根泛着粉色的器官弹了一下，依然垂头丧气地耷拉着。  
Vergil把手里的杂志扔到一边。他当然知道那一页的花花绿绿上都是些什么内容，那上面语焉不详并极具幻想色彩地介绍并指导男孩们如何自慰，并且大抵上是一派胡言乱语。  
“真蠢，Dante，你居然会相信这种蠢东西。”  
“我说过了我只是好奇！再说了难道你就懂得比那上面讲的还多吗！”  
Dante气鼓鼓地反驳了一句，他的孪生兄长总是一副一本正经的模样，他才不屑于看这种乱七八糟的东西呢。  
“我当然知道，”Vergil爬上床挨着Dante坐下，“靠过来一点。”  
事实上，Vergil不光早就看过这篇胡言乱语的东西，并且基于一点不亚于孪生弟弟的求知欲对自己的身体完成了初步的探索。Dante眨巴了两下湛蓝的眼睛，挪了一下小屁股贴在Vergil的胳膊上。他的体温总是感觉比孪生哥哥高出些许，暖暖软软的，带着一些甜甜的香气。哼，一定又跟妈妈撒娇讨糖吃了。  
他伸手握住Dante软趴趴的阴茎，手指圈住根部慢慢向上摩擦，那根器官在他的手心里逐渐支撑起下半部，于是他把手指移到前端，拇指压住顶端的裂口，食指顺着皱褶的纹路探进沟壑之中。  
“咿——！”  
他的孪生弟弟上半身轻微地跳动了一下，指尖下意识地捉住Vergil的衣袖。  
“V、Vergil……我觉得、有点奇怪。”  
“放松，Dante。这很正常。”  
孪生弟弟的发尾扫过Vergil的脖颈，痒痒的，他嗅到Dante身上汗水的气味。他用另一只手抓住两颗嫩嫩的囊袋，握住阴茎的手更加用力地摩擦起来。  
“……唔、Vergil，哥哥，停、停下……”  
Dante轻轻地颤抖起来，他有些发软地埋进孪生哥哥的肩窝里，发抖的声音带上了一层薄薄的哭腔。温热的吐息喷进Vergil的衣领里，他短暂地分心了半秒，低头看见弟弟肉乎乎的小脸上泛着粉红，眼里水汪汪的一片。Dante还在用带着哭腔的童音软绵绵地喊着哥哥，捏着他的衣襟恳求他停下来。Vergil这时才发现下身某个部位缓慢地胀了起来，随着心脏的脉搏一下一下地跳动着。他停下手里的动作，解开了自己的裤子。  
“现在该你帮我了，Dante。”  
“诶、什么？”  
他的孪生弟弟抬起头，湿润的睫毛根微微地颤抖了一下。他拉过弟弟的手放在自己已经挺立的阴茎上，Dante的手掌比他想象中温度还要高些，汗湿的手心贴在柱身上的触感和以往自己抚摸时完全不一样。他轻哼了一声，握着弟弟的手上下摩擦起来。  
“V、Vergil……你不觉得、这很奇怪吗？”  
“…嗯？”他呼吸变得急促起来，手指的动作更加用力起来，“因为我才是哥哥。”  
“哼。”  
Dante不服气地嘟起小嘴，Vergil能看见他眼里的懊恼和不服输，于是他空出一只手把弟弟搂得更近了一些。他握住Dante的阴茎和自己的贴在一起，Dante的掌心真的很热，那些快要融化一般的快感沿着脊柱窜了上来。Dante贴在他身上的部位变得有些灼人，他的弟弟一边短促地吸着气，一边发出带着哭腔的呜咽。  
“……哥哥、Vergil……我脑子里、好乱……”  
“……嗯、我知道。”  
“……Vergil、帮帮我……”  
“别怕、Dante……我在帮你。”  
Dante趴进了他的怀里，每一次抚摸到顶端的时候都会不可抑制地发出轻颤。他们的呼吸乱七八糟地缠绕在一起，汗湿了的发梢贴在脸颊和后颈皮肤上。这和Vergil之前的每一次都不一样，那些高热从他的弟弟身上传导过来，沿着皮肤发散到手指和脚趾尖，Dante短促的呜咽挠在他心口又软又痒。他觉得孪生弟弟就像是一块融化到一半的黄油，散发着黏糊的香甜，脸颊的皮肤蹭到的时候都有种软绵绵的快乐充盈起来。  
“……唔、Vergil……Vergil……啊——”  
Dante紧紧抓着孪生哥哥的衣襟，他剧烈地痉挛了起来，某种液体喷了一些在他和兄长的手心里。他整个人都软了下去，和Vergil一起跌倒在床单上，全身都像要融化一般轻轻跳动着。  
“……你真是个爱哭鬼。”  
他的兄长一边喘着粗气一边抱怨，Dante慌慌张张地在Vergil的肩膀上抹了一把脸，气呼呼地反驳他。  
“我才没哭呢！”  
Vergil笑了起来，转过头在弟弟肉乎乎的小脸上亲了一口。  
“Vergil。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们要一直在一起哦。”Dante往他怀里钻了钻，泛红的小脸蹭着他的下巴。  
“那当然，我们可是双胞胎。书上说了，同卵双胞胎是世界上最亲近的关系，比爸爸和妈妈都还要亲近。”  
“嗯！所以我和Vergil就是世界上最亲近的关系了！”  
男孩们蜷缩着依偎在一起，午后的阳关穿过窗帘的缝隙洒了满地的金斑。

-END-


End file.
